No Touchy
by hpme
Summary: No matter what, Harry won't touch part of Draco. Why? (and no, it's not that part) This might actually be R, I'm not sure. I can never tell... Please RR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else included in this really. I don't make any money.  
  
Summary: No matter what, Harry won't touch part of Draco. Why? (and no, it's not _that_ part)

Author: hp4me

Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Okay, I've only seen the first two movies, read the third book, and part of the first chapter of the fourth book. I am no where near being an expert on Harry Potter, so you know; don't hurt me if I get something totally wrong.  
  
H and D have been together for a few months by now, and it's nearing the end of year six.   
  
Warnings: slash, and uh, slash  
  
Harry P.O.V  
  
No Touchy  
  
.  
  
Our bodies are entwined wonderfully and skillfully on the couch in an otherwise empty room in Hogwarts. Draco's hands are roaming all over me, touching me everywhere. His lips and tongue are traveling all over me very quickly, driving me wild and making me buck upwards occasionally. His hands are in my never tame hair, and I find myself letting out a load moan as his lips go below my waist, teasing me. "Draco, love," I say before I re- begin my own little journey all over Draco's body. Eventually during this intimate time the only place that my lips haven't been over is his left fore-arm. I stare at it.  
  
"Something wrong, babe?" Draco says as I break my contact with him, staring. I just look at him. "What's wrong, aren't you going to continue?" he almost whines and he does pout. I would normally smile at this, but not right now.  
  
"Not there."  
  
"You haven't touched all of me though. Why won't you? Please?" He begs, eyes shining.  
  
"I'm not going to touch you there. I refuse." I state calmly. Draco looks up at me slightly upset. Then he looks down, and I can almost see lightning striking him as he remembers.  
  
"You know that it's not really just like that though," he says and begins worshipping my body again as if he had never stopped. I sigh loving it, and then he tries to get me to touch him on his arm. Draco has a thing with being touched and kissed everywhere.  
  
"No. I'm not going to touch you there. No touchy."  
  
"Harry, you understand it now. It won't bite you, I might though..." he grins mischievously. I laugh, and remember when I first found out about all of this.  
  
---------  
  
"Hey!" I say when I see Draco as I'm leaving the Great Hall after breakfast. It's one of the first hot weekends of the year, and much to my surprise Draco is wearing a black long sleeved shirt. Even I'm just in a t- shirt. "What's with that?" I poke his arm.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, you're wearing a long sleeved shirt, and it's practically 70 degrees outside."  
  
"So? You got a problem with it, Harry?" He pushes me.  
  
"I was just asking." Why is he speaking to me like we still hate each other? "You surely aren't cold are you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Since when is it a crime that I wear long sleeves?" He glares at me, challenging.  
  
"It's not. It's just most people don't try to cover up when it's summerish weather."  
  
I give him a grin, and much to my relief he smiles back.  
  
"Well, I'm not most people, now am I?"  
  
"No, I suppose you're not. You're not a total freak either, normally."  
  
"Thank you." Draco retorts back sarcastically, and wipes his brow with his sleeve as he's sweating. As he's sweating!  
  
"Draco, you're sweating!"  
  
"Wonderful observation, now please leave me alone."  
  
"No, and that means that you could not possibly be comfortable in that shirt."  
  
"I'm FINE Harry! Geez, can't you just leave me alone? I don't bug you about your clothes. Why don't you just go somewhere, and leave me be?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. And true you don't bug me about them, but I don't wear long sleeves in summer weather."  
  
Before he can answer me, I take his sleeves and pull them up for him, as he obviously can't.  
  
Oh my God! I think. He has it. Draco has what he promised he would never get! I must be looking at it wrong. No, I'm not. Oh! My! God! Sirius was right telling me that he hadn't changed! I was so sure he had changed! Draco had told me that he loved me! Draco couldn't have what I'm staring at, he couldn't! But he does, oh my god!  
  
"HARRY!!!" Draco bellows and punches me so hard I fall down. "I told you to leave me alone!" Draco tries to run off but I don't let him. He has some major explaining to do, he just punched me and he has that..._thing_. I mean, we've been dating for about five months, and were friends two months before that! I stand back up, and block his path.  
  
"When- How- Why...I mean, Draco...WHAT THE FUCK?!" I glare down at his arm. Draco has gotten the dark mark.  
  
"I didn't want you to see- "  
  
"That you're a lying, betraying, cold-blooded bastard! I trusted you! I trusted you!" My heart is beating so fast, and it's migrated up to my throat. How could he?  
  
"Listen, I can explain- "  
  
"What is there to explain? You have the dark mark, therefore you are a death eater, and you wish to kill innocent muggles and me." Daggers are stabbing me in my stomach, and I feel tears rushing to my eyes. It's hard to breathe. I had thought Draco loved me. He had been one of my best friends, my boyfriend, and all the while we both kept our reputations as we didn't spend much time together in front of people, with exception of my friends. Draco of being a lot like his father (I guess people thought he was spying on me. I guess he was); and I still had my reputation of being nice, and everything else that 'Famous Harry Potter' has been at school. How could he do this? When?  
  
"Harry, there is a lot more; just shut up and listen. I still don't wish to harm a single hair on your head," he says as he flicks some of my hair that was sticking up, "and I have good reasons."  
  
"You better," I snapped ignoring most of what he said after 'Harry, there is a lot more.'  
  
"Look, Pansy was bothering me about becoming...one last night, and I accidentally told her my real thoughts on...them. She thought that I had the confounded charm on me because I should know I can't make my own choices or grow my own brain and that...they have the right path, and had Snape try to take it off. He told me how stupid I had been to tell her, and suggested that I go back and pretend that he had actually taken it off of me. He gave me a look as if to kill me, because we all know that he is...one, and now he knows my true thoughts on it. I came back and Pansy quizzed me on my thoughts, and I lied. She said, 'it's good that it got taken off. I was starting to believe it, and that would be horrible, because then I'd have to get some people to help me kill you, Draccie.' I was frightened. Then we both flooed to my manor, and...and...and I got this. The other reason- "  
  
"So you did all of this to save yourself?" I say in disbelief. Draco had deserted me for his own skin. He would kill me to save himself. That thought hurt me deeply. He was beginning to remind me of Pettigrew. I shuttered. Draco couldn't really be like him could he?  
  
"NO, I SAID THERE WAS ANOTHER REASON!!! WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUSH AND LISTEN?!"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should trust you! You promised me you wouldn't become a death eater, and look what you are! Surprise, surprise!"  
  
"Harry, there's more to it," he pleaded.  
  
"Fine, out with it then."  
  
"See, the only reason I went through with...it, was so that I could become a spy for the good guys! I'd get lots of inside information from the dark side easily, and I could report it. Do you get it? Otherwise I wouldn't have done it," he sounded desperate for me to believe him. So, Draco was trying to be like Snape. How much more possible was it for them to be alike? Potion freaks, slytherines, now spies, the works. I still couldn't believe him.  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco," I reply impassive, although thinking how dangerous that would be if he actually went through with it.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't act like that, don't act like that..." he moaned. "I'm working for your side, damn it!"  
  
"Right. Sure. Don't ever come near me again, Draco." I was tired of this. Him become a spy for us? I wouldn't believe it until Dumbledore put his trust in him.  
  
"Don't do this. Harry, don't you understand? I can't be a spy for us, unless I got this, and became...one. Don't you get it?!"  
  
"Don't YOU get the fact that I don't want to have to speak to you anymore?" I walked off in a rage. In truth I hadn't even gotten the gist of anything he said after he just pretty much said he was saving his own self. I went to Dumbledore's office so I could tell him about it. If Draco had been telling the truth about being good (or something like that) Dumbledore would put his trust in him and it'd be okay, if he had decided to turn evil, he would be taken care of. It was a win/win situation. Although, something inside me wasn't fond of the idea of turning in my boyfriend, but that was that.  
  
----------  
  
Rumors were flying that afternoon that for some unknown reason, Draco had been taken away from school to the ministry. I hoped that nothing bad would happen to him, then I remembered what he had done, and I didn't care. I sat in the library, absentmindedly reading a random book I had picked up that had something to do with lethifolds.  
  
"Harry?" I looked up to see Hermione.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's actually going on? Everyone says that Draco was taken into the ministry for doing something. Did he do something? Is he really there, because no one has seen him for a while?"  
  
"I don't know if he's been taken in or not, but he's most definitely done something," I spat glaring at the book.  
  
"Harry what did he do? Tell me!"  
  
"He took the dark mark." I could hear Hermione gasp after I whispered that.  
  
"He didn't!" Her hand covered her mouth.  
  
"He did."  
  
"We shouldn't tell Ron," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I totally agree that we shouldn't tell your boyfriend," I replied. It had taken the better part of three months for Ron to even occasionally act civil towards Dr- no scratch that- Malfoy. Hermione went on fuming, but I just ignored her.  
  
---------  
  
It was the Monday following what _he_ did. I was walking into herbology, and I saw a flash of white-blond hair. It was Malfoy. Hermione rushed towards him, I guess to ask him what was wrong with him or something. I don't know.  
  
During the middle of class, Malfoy started to go over to me, trying not to get noticed by Pansy, who I assumed was now his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry," he whispered when he got close.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Malfoy, go fly away. Or better yet turn into the ferret you are and bounce away."  
  
"That was harsh and lame, Harry. Why are you calling me Malfoy?"  
  
"Try and figure it out."  
  
"Harry, look I have more to explain now."  
  
"I don't care. I'm trying to pay attention to Sprout, leave me alone. Why are you trying to tell me in a class filled with two houses of sixth years?"  
  
"I know that you won't let me talk to you later, love."  
  
"Don't call me that. I think your girlfriend is beginning to miss you."  
  
"Don't call Pansy that. I am NOT dating her." Draco sighed.  
  
"I might talk to you later."  
  
"Might?"  
  
"Fine, I will if you will just leave me alone."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Right after class, then once you waste your breath, we can go to lunch."  
  
"You better listen to me; I don't purposely waste my breath."  
  
"Right. Whatever."  
  
"Harry!" He pouted.  
  
"It's Potter to you, Malfoy, and how many times have you been told that if you keep pouting your lip will be either torn or bit off."  
  
"I don't pout! Although, if it was you biting it off..." Malfoy grinned evilly.  
  
"Yuck, go away. I already said I'd talk to you later, so GOOD BYE!!!" I whispered just a bit too loud. Thankfully, no one noticed. He walked off head bent down looking upset. It took all of my power not to go over there and apologize to him.  
  
---------  
  
Eventually, herbology was over. As I promised I went to a secluded area a few yards away and met Malfoy.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" I inquire, already bored and wanting to go and eat.  
  
"Look, I talked to Dumbledore, and he trusts me. He warned me and stuff that it was dangerous to be a spy, but I'm going to be one anyway. From what I've heard from you and others about him, he can tell who is trustworthy and who isn't. Right?"  
  
"Yeah, he can."  
  
"Do you forgive me now?"  
  
"How do I know you're not lying? And where were you all of yesterday?"  
  
"I'm NOT lying. If I was I wouldn't be here, now would I?"  
  
"No," I said slowly.  
  
"And, I was in Snape's office. We had a really long talk, 'k? Do you believe me? Is there any good reason with evidence you don't? Are you mad at me?" I hesitated and looked long and hard at him. Draco didn't seem to be lying. Draco...  
  
"I'm not mad at you," I replied slowly and reluctantly.  
  
"Do you believe me? You know I love you, Harry," Draco looked at me long and hard. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't find a single reason to not believe him.  
  
"Yes," I said shakily.  
  
"Good. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you." Draco assured, and put his arms around me to give me a long, close hug. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows thinking about as soon as last year. He would've loved to hurt me then. "Well, I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore," he said grinning and gave me a slow kiss. After a few moments he started tugging on my bottom lip, I opened up. Our tongues stayed in the others mouth until I pulled away, breathless.  
  
"You know, I think we might need to go eat."  
  
"Yes, I think we had." We ran off toward the Great Hall.  
  
---------  
  
"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Draco asked presently. "Whatever it is, you're thinking to bloody much."  
  
"Hmmmm..." was my only answer. Then he entered and we started to rock back and forth.  
  
After a few hours we stopped, tired.  
  
"Mmm, man you are _good_, Harry. I can't believe you though." Draco said, stretching out his arms, and leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah. What don't you believe about me today? Or, correction sorry, this minute?" Draco snickered at this.  
  
"I don't believe during all of that, you never came near my left fore-arm. You're unbelievable. Without even trying I touch all of you within five minutes." I laughed softly to myself.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You think anyone missed us yet? We've only been gone...oh I don't know... four hours." He grinned.  
  
"Well, someone missed me. I doubt if someone missed you." I remarked. Draco softly swatted me on the shoulder.  
  
"Now, that's not nice!"  
  
"Whoever said I was nice? It wasn't me." I rolled my eyes. Then we got up, and went our separate ways for the night.


End file.
